


Human Nature

by deplorability



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, Shingeki no Kyoujin - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplorability/pseuds/deplorability
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bott describes how he fell in love with the popular football player Jean Kirstein and if the feelings are reciprocated or not throughout their friendship/relationship in highschool</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm very excited to finally have some of it out! I've been planning on writing it for awhile but never came around to it until recently. Other characters will appear in later chapters (a.k.a the ones I've tagged) as peers, faculty members, etc. but as far as this chapter goes only some characters are introduced. I'll update as frequently as possible and critiques are always welcome! Anything that helps improve my writing helps improve the story as well! (Also slight homophobic slurs are included within this chapter)

The sky is a fading azure, like a pastel ocean that’s grasping at the moon to pull over the bed spread of stars above the sea so the water can reflect the magnificent darkness. In simpler terms, it’s dusk, my favorite time of the day. There’s something nostalgic about twilight fading into dark night, I can’t place my boney finger on it but it’s beautiful. I think that the mysteriousness of this time of day is what intrigues me so much; no one knows why it feels like an old childhood memory you’ve forgotten for so long, but suddenly remember as you lay in a valley with clouds wavering above, and you say “Those were some damn good times.”

    It was that fading azure time of day. It was when I felt more alive than I ever was. Stadium lights flashed down against the brilliant green, fake grass, and showered vibrance over high school students waiting for their army of bulky young men to rush out from under the bleachers. The sky was alive with the sun, just as I was once alive with the world. I remember it being abnormally cold for a sunny day. The wind froze my skin making it feel like soulless porcelain plastered on top of my bones. I remember not being very excited because the bleachers felt like ice against my bottom, but I always enjoyed a good football game from time to time.

      It was the last game of the season before playoffs so I figured I might as well go just to represent the school spirit which not a lot of people in my class had. I attempted leading the crowd in cheers and chants for our Scouts, but even the cheerleaders weren’t feeling any pride. It was a pitiful game because we were up against the undefeated Titans from Shiganshina Prep. We all expected to lose, but I never expected to feel like second hand smoke carried to the lungs of an unexpected victim tumbling towards cancerous addiction to the culprit. The Titans completely demolished our team as predicted, but we at least put up a fight (an incredibly small fight but still a fight).

“You look bored, not enough men in tights for you?”

    Annie Leonhart: some call her a prick and others name her a genius gymnast. She’s won more gymnastic and cheer awards than the number of freckles on my once living face which is somewhere between one and twenty, I’ve lost count. Not many people are well acquainted with her because she comes off cold and full of secrets, like rows upon rows of red delicious apple trees filled with the most gorgeous fruit you’ll ever see, but behind closed doors they’re all rotten. No one’s figured out why she keeps to herself much, but once you break her icy shell she seems encased in you’ve found yourself a trustworthy friend. However she disliked me quite a lot, but was nice enough to say hi every now and then.

    “I wouldn’t say _bored_ , just slightly un-amused,” I replied as she laid down her pom-poms, the sun blazed against her pulled back blonde hair like a prism in midsummer, showering rainbows of golds and yellows into the world of blues and greens and reds. “You, however, look fixated on being displeased with everyone’s existence as usual.” She smiled that slightly-creepy-but-more-or-less-friendly-in-a-sadistic-way smile that spoke for her thoughts of “You don’t even know.” I miss that smile. She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, apparently annoyed by my existence as well, “See you later, gay lord.” She giggled and walked back over to the other girls on the cheer team. They scared me in a way, even though I now know that there are worse things in the universe that I should have feared, but their perfect faces seemed to spell out on their skin that their hearts are made of plastic. A good majority of them weren’t the nicest to me. Being one of the only openly gay guys in my school, most of them hopped on the “Be my gay best friend!” train and when I refused they spread rumors about me giving half assed blowjobs.

    I sat quietly on the bleachers as the rest of the disappointed crowd moved out of the stadium. I always liked to be last so that the crowd is gone, and that day was a great day to be last. The stands were cleared so I started heading out, the sun setting the sky on fire with magentas and purples to flirt with the oncoming moon who won’t meet the sun again until the morning. I took a few seconds to gaze at the celestial display but those seconds were too long.

“Hey, faggot! Nice ass!”

    The football team hollered. I rolled my eyes and turned around. Three large, buff, incredibly sweaty and fiercely attractive men stood in front of me. They smiled the Annie Leonhart smile, but with more masculinity and brutality, like they were plotting my bizarre death. They reminded me of bulls: strong and terrifying but their horns are bigger than their dicks will ever be. One of them pushed me down. I’ve always wondered what it is with jocks pushing gay men down, is it symbolism for us being lower than them? They laughed and trudged away like I knew they would. My reasoning for believing they’d never seriously injure me is because they’re most likely scared I’d give them a surprise blowjob, and they’re afraid they’ll like it. I stand up, but I’m stopped by another voice.

“Are you okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Again, critiques are welcomed very much and I hope you enjoyed the story so far! (I'm sorry the ending is abrupt, I've been very lazy lately and forced myself to get the first chapter done so I could put it up haha).


End file.
